pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gringo/Archive 4
Ohai? --'-Chaos is gay -' 15:35, September 23, 2009 (UTC) You're back?!?!? --'Angelus' 18:11, September 23, 2009 (UTC) hello sainty poo <3 --Frosty Mc Admin 18:13, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I thought you raged for good saint? O.o --TahiriVeila 05:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Also, wanna unblock me on msn sometime soon ffs?--TahiriVeila 05:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::gotta give me your msn again, i deleted/blocked you a while back. Gringo 14:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :::i'll pm you next time i see you ingame--TahiriVeila 16:06, September 27, 2009 (UTC) saint is a double nigger. :> ··· Danny Pew '' 20:01, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :triple sup--Relyk 23:05, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh sup I rfbm'd you, I bet you didn't see that coming! --Frosty Mc Admin 23:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Oh sup! He went to make you a bcrat, I bet you didn't see that coming! --'-Chaos is gay -' 07:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) So... I just wanted to ask why the hell you came back. I mean if you wanted to just use it to talk to people then you have msn. If you actually cared about this place then you wouldn't have raged the 2 (I think it was 2?) other times :/ . -- Drah 00:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :i've raged at least twice and i came back. it's usually due to boredom and a desire to talk to a few of the people you might not talk to a lot otherwise. '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Here '-- Gringo TALK 21:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC)' '-- Gringo TALK ~~~~~''' I made you a good sig all by myself, now use it so you have a reason to sign. --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey Saint Nice weather over here, how are you? --Frosty Mc Admin 14:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :i thought it was a fake offline wow. Gringo 14:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea well, that's what happens, hope you get to 2.5, wouldn't want Jake to leave you standing at 2.0 would you? I am actually going afk so /ave --Frosty Mc Admin 14:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::2.5, what fucking bullshit--TahiriVeila 17:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Sup Who's borat? Exo Oo 16:13, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Dent player, r13 guy. why..? Gringo 16:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Who's Dent? and just coz you voted a build down with reasoning about borat and im pretty sure it's not based on his build tbh Exo Oo 16:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::so much is stupid about that statement. Gringo 16:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Borat is famous for inventing some of the gayest shit ever (bloodspike among actually hundreds) and Dent is one of the better guilds in HA. Also, saint, if you can get me the bars for the FoC spike i faced ankas and co running (with the FD caller) then i will love you for ever. Beat it, but it was so fucking sexy. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Haha u joke, u not won 1 match in HA nob --Crow 16:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::stfu sway noob Rawrawr Dinosaur :::::::ahaha r8 b spiker nob nob suk --Crow 16:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::lolol nob sway tiger, lp. i also saw you tiger, bye Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Crowels, we did win that match :< I was infuse! --Frosty Mc Admin 18:41, October 2, 2009 (UTC) borat is one of the most annoying people i've ever played with. =/ ··· Danny Pew '' 18:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) lol I know u prob barely looked at it, but ur horrible if u have energy probs with my W/N. It's not really that bad, just plays a different ''role than any normal warrior. It's great at what it's intended for, just doesn't fit into any meta/almost any at all team build. Fiendly Fire 20:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :calling me horrible after posting that thing is hilarious. and the warrior only has a few "roles", and those are all accomplished by an axe or a hammer. the point of the site is to reflect what people are playing, and no one has or ever will play that rubbish bar. its got nothing over a dev hammer. Gringo 21:00, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :also: bars arent "yours", and you DO have energy problems if you spam enraging the way you should. Gringo 21:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Never said it was better than dev hammer, dev hammer x10 over this. And yes, I know no one ever plays w/n enraged. Also, I've nvr seen anyone run the specific build I posted before it got posted, so who gets credit? Has only little energy probs actually, as realistically you won't be spamming enraged every 5 sec. Fiendly Fire 21:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::"dev hammer x10 over this. And yes, I know no one ever plays w/n enraged. Also, I've nvr seen anyone run the specific build I posted before it got posted" are all splendid reasons for your build to get trashed. --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Shhh, it has a high lol rate causing it to be rated high ofc. Fiendly Fire 21:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I believe we became ded srs about our builds a while ago. --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oiknow, but that's basically why it got rated that high. Fiendly Fire 21:26, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ··· Danny Pew '' 21:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :ooo do I get a prize? Fiendly Fire 21:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::you basically just gave all the arguments that i previously gave, admitting that the build is bad, so why did you come here in the first place. just let it go and ill have frosty put it in your userspace. Gringo 21:36, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::The original reason I came was bc of the exagarated energy comment, then I started ranting. Fiendly Fire 21:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Flame something --'-Chaos is gay -' 16:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) that link i'm sure you will enjoy it. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I bet we'll soon have Phen remove my revision, it's too awful to be stored. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) sup bro thought u be needing this m8 np bro --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 20:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :shame i dont care about you or i would spend then next hour linking your comments in a way that makes you look hilariously hypocritical :(. off nao cu sexy pants. Gringo 21:21, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :lolreadem. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::This amount of respect is dazzling. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:42, October 13, 2009 (UTC) msn do eet. --Frosty 01:35, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ''"quite possibly the worst player to ever BM." Oh we've had worse <3 Also, 8 because you have a q8 shield, or because you don't care that much about +8 armor? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :because everyone in the entire game can spend 20k on a q8 shield, or more on a q7 and laugh at weakness. Gringo 17:18, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Aww You reverted Phen's page, I thought strong mc anon's edit was quite an improvement from the current faggotry that resided on it. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 02:59, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :orange box ! Gringo 03:02, October 22, 2009 (UTC) User:Relyk/Created Builds actually only 6 are still vetted, i miss days when people could gloat about how many vetted builds they had.--Relyk 05:36, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :And I miss the days that Kyler was less active----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:10, October 29, 2009 (UTC) The section above this one lolpvx. ··· Danny Pew '' 19:34, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :so true--Relyk 20:14, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't contaminate Saint's talk page with your fail, it has enough already :< 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda''']] 01:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) What ISP are you with? Respond on my Talk page plz and thank you! --Frosty 19:09, November 9, 2009 (UTC) So why'd you block me this time? Honestly not sure XD Also biggles wants you to stop adding him on msn, he wants me to tell you "I literally do not like him" ups.--TahiriVeila 21:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :me not liking him has never stopped me from adding him :( Gringo 22:16, November 9, 2009 (UTC)